One Tree Hill: Next Steps
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Beth gets a surprising opportunity. Mia returns and shakes things up for Chase. Jamie and Sophia yearn to return to Tree Hill after discovering life-changing news. Brooke distracts herself from her and Beth's fight by throwing a fashion show.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Beth sat at the kitchen table writing something down on a piece of paper.

"This is nice," Beth said aloud to herself. "Chuck and the kids are in New York for a few days and I get to have some alone time."

As soon as she said that, the doorbell rang.

"Damn it," Beth said.

Beth got up and walked to the door. She then opened it to see an excited young girl standing there.

"Can I help you?" Beth asked.

"Are you Beth Lenn?" the girl asked.

"It's Scolnik now," Beth replied. "I'm married."

"This is so exciting!" the girl cheered. "Oh my gosh! I loved you so much in _Zombie Lawyer_! I cannot believe they cancelled it!"

"Thanks," Beth said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tina Ferrera," the girl replied. "I'm playing you in _Second Generation Ravens._"

"Oh yeah," Beth said. "Well, it's so nice to meet you. Bye."

"Wait," Tina said. "I've never played a real-life person before. My only acting credit has been a community theatre production of _Jo's Boys_."

"They made a play out of that book?" Beth asked.

"Not a very good one," Tina said. "This is my first real acting role and I want to get the character exactly right. So I want to shadow you."

"Shadow me?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Tina replied. "I don't just want to play you in the show, I want to be you in the show."

"Okay," Beth said. "I guess you can shadow me."

"This is so exciting!" Tina cheered. "I have to call my mom!"

Later, Beth and Tina arrived at Red Bedroom.

"What are we doing here?" Tina asked.

"I wrote this song," Beth replied. "It's not very good, but I've reserved some time in the studio to record a demo."

"You want to be a singer?" Tina asked.

"I've always kind of wanted to," Beth replied. "I've just been a little scared."

"Oh," Tina said.

Tina sat in the booth as Beth sat at the piano and sang.

"This couldn't be true," Beth sang. "She was sure the doctor lied. That night she sat down in her room and cried."

Mia Catalano walked into the studio. Beth then stopped singing.

"I am so sorry," Mia said. "I didn't realize anyone was here."

"Oh my God," Beth said. "You're Mia Catalano."

"And you're Beth Lenn," Mia said. "I really loved you in _Zombie Lawyer._"

"Thanks," Beth said.

"I cannot believe it got cancelled," Mia said. "Such a good show."

"What brings you here?" Beth asked.

"I'm recording my new album," Mia replied. "I record exclusively here."

"Wow," Beth said.

"I have to say," Mia said. "You have an amazing voice."

"Thanks," Beth said.

"What it's called?" Mia asked.

"It's called Jacob," Beth replied. "It's about when I found out I was pregnant with my son and how he changed my life."

"That's adorable," Mia said.

Mia picked up the lyric sheet and read it.

"This is really good," Mia said. "I love the ending."

Mia began to sing.

"And her fear turned to joy," Mia sang aloud. "When the doctor said…. This is your baby boy."

"Thank you," Beth said.

"I want this song," Mia said.

"What?" Beth asked shocked.

"I have to have it," Mia said. "I want record it on my next album."

"Well," Beth said. "I'm glad you like it, but it's mine."

"Maybe we could record it as a duet," Mia said.

"I'll think about it," Beth said.

"Okay," Mia said. "Well, I'll let you have some privacy."

Mia walked out of the room and Beth looked over at Tina.

"I know you were listening," Beth said.

"You have to record that duet with Mia!" Tina shouted. "You have to!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sophia sat on her couch waiting nervously tapping her feet. Peyton walked into the house.

"Okay," Peyton said. "I got your text. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" Sophia blurted out.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"I just got a call from my doctor," Beth said. "She said I'm pregnant."

"Sophia," Peyton said. "That's amazing."

Sophia and Peyton shared a hug.

Later that day, Jamie arrived home to find Sophia sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Jamie said.

"Hey," Sophia said.

Jamie sat beside his wife.

"It's quiet here without Amber, huh?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Sophia agreed. "It was nice of Lucas and Peyton to keep her tonight." 

"So," Jamie said. "What do you want to do for our date night?" 

"Dinner, a movie, and I'm pregnant," Sophia replied.

"Okay," Jamie said getting up and walking upstairs.

"3, 2," Sophia said.

Jamie rushed downstairs and knelt down in front of his wife.

"You're pregnant?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Sophia replied.

Jamie and Sophia embraced and kissed.

"We're probably going to have to move to a different house," Sophia said. "There aren't enough bedrooms."

"You're right," Jamie said.

Back in Tree Hill, Chase filled napkin holders while Jonathan sat at a table on his phone with his feet propped up on the table. Chase walked over and playfully swatted at Jonathan's legs.

"Feet off the table," Chase said.

Jonathan put his feet back on the floor.

"You know," Chase said. "You could actually put the phone down and help me."

"I could," Jonathan said. "But I really don't want to."

Chase looked at Jonathan's shoes.

"Hey," Chase said. "Those are my shoes."

"They are?" Jonathan asked.

"You little thief," Chase said.

Mia walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Chase," Mia said.

Chase looked over at Mia.

"Mia," Chase said. "Hi."

Jonathan sprung up and ran over to Mia.

"You're Mia Catalano!" Jonathan exclaimed. "You're so pretty!"

"Okay," Chase said putting Jonathan in a headlock. "Easy, Tiger."

"Who's this?" Mia asked.

"This is Jonathan," Chase replied. "He's my son."

"Dad," Jonathan said. "Can you please take me out of the headlock?"

"Do you promise to be nice?" Chase asked.

"I promise," Jonathan said.

Chase released Jonathan from the headlock.

"So pretty," Jonathan said.

Jonathan took off running.

"And don't forget to clean your room," Chase shouted as Jonathan ran downstairs.

"It's clean!" Jonathan hollered before exiting.

Chase looked at Mia.

"Sorry about that," Chase said.

"It's okay," Mia said. "So when did you have a son?"

"I adopted him a couple of years ago," Chase replied. "He was in foster care."

"He's a nice kid," Mia said.

"He can be so ornery though," Chase laughed.

Samantha walked up the stairs and entered the bar area.

"Hey, sweetie," Samantha said. "I was thinking about making lasagna tonight."

"Oh, Samantha," Chase said. "This is Mia. Mia, this is my girlfriend, Samantha."

"Mia," Samantha said. "Mia. Where have I heard that name before?"

"Chase and I used to date," Mia replied.

"Oh," Samantha said in a fake sincere tone. "You're that Mia."

"Are you okay?" Chase asked.

"Yes!" Samantha shouted in an angry tone. "I'm fine!"

Samantha stormed out of the bar and stomped downstairs. Chase quickly followed her outside.

"Samantha," Chase said. "Are you mad at me."

"You know how many ex-boyfriends I've stayed in contact with?" Samantha asked. "Zero! And you're just in there chatting away with that tramp!"

"We were just talking," Chase said.

"A likely story!" Samantha shouted before slapping Chase across the face.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Samantha got into her car and drove away.

"What in the world?" Chase asked aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brooke stood in the backroom of Baker Man sewing a dress on Chris.

"So remind Chris Keller why you're making him wear a dress," Chris said.

"I needed someone to wear it while I sew," Brooke replied.

"Have you ever heard of a mannequin?" Chris asked.

Brooke poked Chris in the leg.

"Ow!" Chris shouted.

"Sorry," Brooke said.

"You did that on purpose!" Chris shouted.

Chuck walked into the room. He then began laughing.

"Chris Keller," Chuck laughed. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"He's being my human mannequin," Brooke replied.

"Anyway, Brooke," Chuck said. "You've got to stop this fight with Beth."

"I've apologized," Brooke said. "She won't hear me out."

"Keep trying," Chuck said. "I'm so sick of Beth's attitude. She's being a real b-word!

"Okay, Chuck," Brooke said. "I will try to make amends with Beth."

"Thank you," Chuck said.

Chuck took out his phone and took a picture of Chris.

"Chuck!" Chris shouted. "If that picture ends up on social media, I'm suing!"

"Sorry," Chuck said. "I spent all my money on the café."

Chuck posted the picture onto _Twitter_.

"#ChirsKellerInADress!" Chuck laughed before running out.

"That brat!" Chris shouted. "I'm so proud of him!"

"Whatever," Brooke said.

"For what it's worth, Brooke," Chris said. "I believe you."

"Thank you, Chris," Brooke said.

"What should we do about this Devlin guy?" Chris asked.

"First I am going to throw the most kick-ass fashion show," Brooke said.

"How is that going to catch a killer?" Chris asked.

"It's not," Brooke replied. "I just want to take my mind off of my fight with Beth."

"Oh," Chris said. "Okay."

Later, Chris sat on the phone in his living room.

"Hello," Chris said. "This is Chris Keller. I would like to speak to Agent Lana Everson."

"How did you get this number?" the male agent on the phone asked.

"She gave it to me in case of a real emergency," Chris replied.

"Password?" the agent asked.

Chris sighed.

"Monkey butt," Chris said.

"I will transfer your call," the agent said.

Chris waited on hold for ten minutes before Lana finally answered.

"Chris?" Lana asked.

"Hello, Lana," Chris said.

"What's the emergency?" Lana asked.

"My friend Brooke believes someone was murdered," Chris replied.

"Chris," Lana said. "I'm no longer in Homicide. I'm in Narcotics."

"Lana," Chris said. "Please? For me?"

"Okay," Lana said. "Start from the beginning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chuck stood at the counter at _Karen's Café _cleaning the new countertop. Beth stood there watching him.

"I'm glad we kept the name _Karen's Café_," Chuck said. "And I love this countertop you picked."

"I'm sorry you had to cut your trip short," Beth said.

"It's okay," Chuck said. "The kids were missing their mother."

"I have some news," Beth said. "Um, Mia Catalano wants to record my song I wrote about being pregnant with Jacob."

"She does?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Beth replied. "She wants to record it with me as a duet for her next album."

"You're going to do it, right?" Chuck asked. "This is a wonderful opportunity for you."

"I'm not sure," Beth replied.

"Well, I think you should," Chuck said.

"I'll think about it," Beth said.

Brooke walked into the café.

"Hey, Chuck," Brooke said. "Hey, Beth."

"Die, Brooke," Beth said.

"You know what!" Brooke shouted. "That was uncalled for!"

"I thought I asked you to stop this fight," Chuck said.

"More like barged into my store!" Brooke shouted.

"Don't be a bitch to him!" Beth shouted.

"I'm just trying to let you know what happened to your father!" Brooke shouted. "Devlin is getting away with murder!"

"He was my father's best friend!" Beth shouted. "You're judging him over a strange dream you had while in a coma!"

"Both of you stop it!" Chuck shouted.

Julian stormed into the café and stomped over to Chuck.

"Scolnik!" Julian shouted. "You rear-ended my car!"

"Excuse me?" Chuck asked.

"Don't try to deny it!" Julian shouted. "I know it was you!"

"I didn't rear-end you!" Chuck shouted.

"You are an ungrateful, spoiled, immature brat!" Julian shouted.

"I've been here all day!" Chuck shouted. "I didn't hit your stupid car!"

"I hate you, Chuck!" Julian shouted. "I hate you!"

"Well, I hate you more!" Julian shouted.

"Go tell hell!" Julian shouted.

"Right back at you!" Chuck shouted.

Julian clinched his fist and acted as if he were about to hit Chuck in the face.

"Julian!" Brooke shouted.

"Stay out of this, Brooke!" Julian shouted.

Chuck lunged over the counter at Julian and knocked him down. They then began fighting on the floor.

"You hit my car!" Julian screamed.

"I did not!" Chuck screamed.

"Stop it!" Beth screamed.

"You're acting like children!" Brooke screamed.

Julian and Chuck stood up.

"Exactly," Julian said.

"You are acting like children," Chuck said.

"Are you serious?" Beth asked.

"You were teaching us a lesson?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," Chuck replied. "Now can you just apologize to each other and be friends again?"

"No!" Beth shouted. "But you can sleep on the couch tonight!"

Beth stormed out of the café and Chuck chased after her.

"Beth, sweetie!" Chuck shouted as he ran out the door.

Julian looked at Brooke.

"Couch tonight?" Julian asked.

"No," Brooke replied. "You're going to be my new mannequin tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jamie arrived home to see Sophia sitting on the couch looking at a picture of herself and Beth at the pool.

"Hey," Jamie said.

"Hi," Sophia said.

"How was your day?" Jamie asked.

"Great," Sophia replied. "Took Amber to daycare, went to work, shopped for baby clothes, and I want to move back to Tree Hill."

"Straight forward," Jamie said. "I want to move back too."

"You do?" Sophia asked.

"Yep," Jamie replied. "I put in my two week's notice."

"Me too," Sophia said.

"So we're moving back," Jamie said.

"Yep," Sophia said.

"We'll need to find a house," Jamie said.

"Your Uncle Lucas's old house is for sale," Sophia said. "I put in a bid and we got it."

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "We have to tell him."

Meanwhile in Tree Hill, Chase entered his house to see Samantha setting the table.

"Hey," Samantha said cheerfully. "I made some lasagna."

"Okay," Chase said nervously.

"You look so nervous," Samantha said. "What's wrong?"

"Well, earlier today you kind of yelled at me and hit me," Chase said.

"Oh," Samantha said. "Yeah, I kind of overreacted a little bit."

"Are you okay?" Chase asked. "You really scared me."

"I'm sorry," Samantha said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just really stressed out. Running a bar can be very stressful."

"Okay," Chase said.

"Jonathan!" Samantha called. "Dinner's ready!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Lucas sat at his kitchen table while Jamie spoke to him.

"So I know that you know that Sophia is pregnant," Jamie said.

"Yes," Lucas said. "Congratulations."

"Sophia and I are moving back to Tree Hill," Jamie said.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Sophia and I really want to raise our children in Tree Hill," Jamie replied. "We really miss our families."

"I'm family," Lucas said getting up and walking off.

That night, Lucas and Peyton lied down in bed.

"I can't believe they're moving back to Tree Hill," Lucas said. "I really love having them live across the street."

"Me too," Peyton said.

"We won't see them every day," Lucas said.

"I know," Peyton said. "We should just move back to Tree Hill too."

"We should," Lucas said.

"So it's settled," Peyton said.

"We're moving back to Tree Hill too," Lucas said.

"I just bought a house over the phone," Peyton said.

"Damn right you did," Lucas said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chase arrived at _Tric _to see Brooke decorating.

"Brooke?" Chase asked. "What are you doing to my bar?"

"I'm preparing for the fashion show tonight," Brooke replied.

"When did I say you could throw a fashion show here?" Chase asked.

"Oh yeah," Brooke said. "Can I throw a fashion show here?"

"Sure," Chase said. "Hey, can I ask your advice?"

"What did Jonathan do now?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing," Chase replied. "So Samantha met Mia the other day."

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Chase replied. "She acted very violent. She slapped me in the face."

"Well, you and Mia did date for a while," Brooke said. "She's probably not over you."

"Samantha slapped me in the face," Chase said. "Then when I confronted her about it, she acted like it was no big deal."

"Has Samantha had any other mood swings?" Brooke asked.

"Not that I know of," Chase replied. "I'll ask her friends if she has with them. Do you think she might be pregnant?"

"It doesn't sound like she's pregnant," Brooke replied. "It sounds like she has bipolar disorder."

"She doesn't have bipolar disorder," Chase said.

"I'm telling you, Chase," Brooke said. "My cousin has it."

"Just stop," Chase said.

"Sorry," Brooke said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Haley sat down on her couch reading a book. As she read, she did not hear the door open, or see who came into the door.

"Nathan?" Haley asked. "Is that you?"

There was no answer.

"Nathan?" Haley asked nervously.

Haley heard footsteps.

"Nathan?" Haley asked again.

The footsteps got closer. 

"I'm warning you!" Haley shouted. "I know karate!"

Haley turned around to see Jamie. She then excitedly screamed, jumped over the couch, and embraced Jamie tightly.

"Mom," Jamie said. "You are suffocating me."

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"Sophia and I are moving back to Tree Hill," Jamie replied.

"You are?" Haley asked. "What made you decide this?"

"Sophia is pregnant," Jamie replied.

"You're having another baby?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Jamie replied.

"That's wonderful," Haley said.

"There's more," Jamie said.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton are moving back too," Jamie replied.

Haley turned around to see Lucas and Peyton standing there.

"Guys!" Haley said trying not to cry. "You've got to tell me these things so I don't cry."

Peyton walked over and gave Haley a hug.

"Where are my beautiful granddaughter and my equally as beautiful niece?" Haley asked.

"Anna is with Sophia," Lucas replied.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Haley said. "What's Anna's middle name?"

"Meghan Markle," Lucas replied.

"Seriously?" Haley asked.

"Peyton picked it," Lucas said.

Meanwhile, Chase arrived at _Samantha's Bar & Grill_ as he entered, he noticed a waitress, Julie, cleaning up some broken glass.

"What happened, Julie?" Chase asked.

"Samantha just suddenly lost her temper and threw a glass onto the floor," Julie replied.

"Has she been doing stuff like this lately?" Chase asked.

"Yes," Julie replied. "She's been having these scary mood swings."

"That's what I was afraid of," Chase said. "I've been asking around and…"

Samantha walked out of the back room and over to them.

"Hey, Chase," Samantha said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner," Chase replied.

"I'd love to," Samantha said.

"Did you by chance shatter a glass on the floor?" Chase asked.

"Yep," Samantha laughed. "Clumsy me. Let me go get my purse."

Samantha walked to the back room and Chase looked at Julie.

"I'm worried about her," Julie said.

"Me too," Chase replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lucas and Peyton sat at the counter at _Karen's Café _while Chuck mixed them milkshakes.

"Chuck," Lucas said. "I have to say that I'm in love with this countertop." 

"Me too," Chuck said.

"I appreciate you keeping the name _Karen's Café_," Lucas said.

"Thanks," Chuck said.

Chris walked into the café.

"Chuck, Buddy," Chris said. "#ChrisKellerInADress has gone viral. This is awesome! Oprah freakin' Winfrey wants to interview me!"

Lucas and Peyton looked at Chris. Chris excitedly ran over and gave Lucas a hug.

"Lucas!" Chris cheered.

"Please let go," Lucas said.

Chris let go.

"So, Chuck," Chris said. "Are Beth and Brooke still fighting?"

"Unfortunately," Chuck replied.

"Fighting?" Lucas asked.

"When Brooke was hit by a car, she claimed she had this out-of-body experience where Jacob Lenn informed her that he was murdered," Peyton replied.

"I need to go talk to Brooke," Lucas said.

Lucas got up and walked outside to his car. He then drove to Brooke's house and knocked on the door. Brooke opened the door and they shared a hug.

"Lucas," Brooke said. "I'm so happy you're moving back."

"Me too," Lucas said.

"I need to talk to you," Lucas said.

"Okay," Brooke said. "Let's go into the living room."

Lucas and Brooke sat on the couch.

"I heard about your out-of-body experience," Lucas said.

"I know it sounds ridiculous," Brooke said.

"It's not ridiculous," Lucas said. "Remember when Haley was pregnant with Jamie and got hit by the car, and then my heart gave out from not taking my HCM medication?"

"Yes," Brooke replied.

"I had an out-of-body experience," Lucas said. "I was visited by Keith and he helped me realize it was Dan who killed him and not Jimmy Edwards."

"So you believe me?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," Lucas replied.

"How are we going to prove that Devlin killed Jacob Lenn?" Brooke asked.

"We'll figure it out together," Lucas said.

Brooke looked at her clock.

"Oh my gosh," Brooke said. "I have to get to my fashion show!"

An hour later, stood on the runway she sat up at _Tric _and smiled at her friends in the audience. She then looked to see Sophia and Beth sitting in chairs. Sophia smiled while Beth frowned.

"Welcome to my fashion show," Brooke said smiling. "Tonight you are going to see the new designs for _Baker Man_, _Baker Men, _and _Baker Women_. Yep, I've been a little busy."

The audience laughed.

"Now, please welcome my models to the stage!" Brooke cheered. "Music please!"

The house band began to play and Brooke stepped off the stage and sat beside Peyton. As the models showed off the clothing, Brooke smiled. Her phone began ringing.

"I'm getting a call," Brooke whispered.

Brooke and Peyton quietly got up and walked to the back room. Brooke quickly answered her phone.

"Hello?" Brooke said when she answered her phone.

Brooke gasped.

"Hello, Oprah," Brooke said.

"Oprah?" Peyton asked.

Brooke nodded.

"Yes," Brooke said. "Thank you. Goodbye."

Brooke hung up her phone and looked at Peyton.

"I'm designing a dress for Oprah!" Brooke cheered.

"You are?" Peyton asked.

"She saw the #ChrisKellerInADress and loved it," Brooke replied. "She wants me to make her a dress."

Brooke and Peyton excitedly screamed and shared a hug. After the hug, they looked to see a man with blonde hair. Brooke immediately recognized him from her out-of-body experience.

"Can we help you?" Peyton asked.

"Hello," Devlin said. "I'm Devlin Randall."

"You stay away from us!" Brooke shouted. "You know what you did to Jacob Lenn!"

"I would stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," Devlin said in a threatening manner.

"Don't you dare threaten her!" Peyton shouted.

"I'm not threatening her," Devlin said. "I'm just warning her that she needs to just mind her own business."

"Get out of here!" Peyton screamed.

Devlin walked towards the exit and then paused. He then turned around.

"See you around," Devlin said before leaving.

Brooke looked at Peyton.

"Now do you believe me?" Brooke asked.

"Without a doubt," Peyton replied. "Let's get that son of a bitch!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Samantha woke up at 6:00 in the morning. She looked over to see Chase was not in bed.

"Chase?" Samantha asked.

Samantha got up and walked downstairs to see Chase, Jonathan, Chris, Julie, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Clay, and Quinn waiting for her.

"Hello," Samantha said. "Everyone. What's up?"

"We're here to stage an intervention," Chase replied.

"You're an alcoholic," Chris said.

"No she's not," Haley said.

"Oh, sorry," Chris said. "I just got back from a different intervention."

"Shut up," Chase said.

"What do you mean intervention?" Samantha asked.

"Those mood swings you've been having," Chase said. "You can't tell me they're not a problem."

"Okay," Samantha said. "I admit it. I have bipolar disorder and I haven't been taking my medicine."

"Why haven't you been taking your medicine?" Chase asked.

"I didn't think I needed it," Samantha replied.

"That's really dangerous," Chase said. "And why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't like me anymore," Samantha replied.

Chase walked over to Samantha.

"Don't think for one minute that I would dump you for having bipolar disorder," Chase said. "I love you more than anyone in the world."

"Hey!" Jonathan shouted.

Chase and Samantha shared a kiss.

"Okay," Haley said. "Let's give them some privacy."

Everyone, except Jonathan, walked out of the house. Jonathan watched his father and Samantha kissing and smiled. Lucas then walked back into the house and put his arm around Jonathan.

"Come on, buddy," Lucas said.

Jonathan and Lucas walked out of the house and Chase and Samantha stopped kissing.

"I'd better go take my medicine," Samantha said.

Samantha walked upstairs and took a pill bottle out of her purse. She then opened it and took out two pills. As she was about to take them, she hesitated. Samantha then walked into the bathroom and flushed the pills down the toilet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Beth arrived at _Red Bedroom Records _to see Sam standing outside the booth listening to Mia record a song. Sam turned around and looked at Beth.

"Hello Elizabeth," Sam said.

"That's not my name," Beth said. "Beth is short for Bethany."

"Sorry," Sam said.

"It's okay," Beth said.

"So what brings you here?" Sam asked.

"Mia asked if I could record a song with her as a duet," Beth replied. "I'm here to tell her yes, I would love to do it."

"Okay," Sam said. "Obviously I'd have to approve it."

"Yes," Beth said.

Meanwhile, Jonathan arrived at _Tric _to see Chase sitting at a table crying. Jonathan walked over and sat beside him.

"Dad?" Jonathan asked in a worried tone.

"I kicked Samantha out," Chase cried.

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"I caught her flushing her pills down the toilet," Chase cried.

Jonathan hugged his father tightly.

"It'll be okay though," Chase cried. "We still have each other. You know, until you go off to college next year."

Chase cried louder.

"You're going to be leaving me," Chase cried.

"_Tree Hill University_ is only 5 miles from the house," Jonathan said.

Meanwhile, Samantha entered her bar and began angrily throwing beer glasses. As she grabbed some wine glasses, she saw her reflection in the bar mirror. She then put the glasses down and began to cry. Later, she arrived at _Tree Hill Mental Hostpital _with her bags.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes," Samantha replied. "I would like to voluntarily commit myself for Bipolar Disorder."

**THE END**


End file.
